As growth in the technological sector has continued, societies have become more mobile. For example, people commonly have cellular phones, pagers, messaging devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), pocket computers, and the like. Technological enhancements provide the ability to consolidate numerous functions onto a single device, such as email access, phone access, Internet access, games, calculator functions, calendar functions, contact lists, and alarms. Furthermore, the size of mobile devices is continuing to decrease which can increase the likelihood of misplacing or losing a mobile device. This improved functionality typically increases reliance on such mobile devices. Mobile devices of today, however, typically do not provide users with the functionality to quickly locate a lost or misplaced mobile device.